The Golden Vanity
by 177624601
Summary: When Danny's grandfather dies, his dad wants to spend a night in his newly inherited family estate in England. While there, Danny is sent back through time to reunite two of his ancsetors. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Danny, Jack, Jazz, or Maddie Fenton, or the song "The Golden Vanity", which is, in fact, an old sea shanty.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny's grandfather, Robert, had passed on, leaving his oldest living relative, Jack, the family estate in Great Britain. Robert Fenton had moved to America from England during the blitz, to keep his wife safe. Jack Fenton was born about ten years later. It was only when Danny's great-grandfather died about twenty years after Jack was born that Robert moved back.

Danny's first impression was how opulent the house was. As far as he was concerned, he was glad the walls oozed history and not blood. As big and beautiful as the house was during the day, however, at night it was spooky, the paintings and statues seeming to stare at Danny as he walked from the bathroom back to his room, especially one portrait of a solitary girl in black about Danny's age who somehow reminded him of someone else that seemed to call out to him. Also, there was something about the size of those huge 19th century houses at night that creeped him out. Nevertheless, he was staying the night with his family. It wasn't stipulated in the will or anything, but the house was old, and to Jack, old meant haunted, something Danny wouldn't have doubted even if he didn't believe in ghosts just by walking around the place at night.

As Danny slept, he dreamt he saw a ship called the HMS Golden Vanity battling an eastern looking ship. As he dreamt, he heard the singing of a woman.

_There was a mighty ship and she sailed on the sea_

_The name of our ship was the Golden Vanity_

_We feared she would be taken by the Turkish enemy_

_She sailed on the low land, low land, low,_

_She sailed on the low land sea._

With that, Danny saw a spitting image of himself in a cabin boy's clothes walk towards a group of men, obviously superior officers, addressing one of them.

_Oh, up stepped the cabin boy and boldly out spoke he_

_He said to the captain, "What would you give to me_

_If I swam 'longside of the Turkish enemy_

_And sank her in the low land, low land, low,_

_And sank her in the low land sea?"_

Danny looked at the captain, who seemed to be mulling an idea over in his head.

"_Oh, I would give you silver and I would give you gold._

_My own fairest daughter, your bonny bride shall be,_

_If you'd swim 'longside of the Turkish enemy_

_And sink her in the low land, low land, low,_

_And sink her in the low land sea."_

Danny watched as the 19th century version of himself said a quick and silent prayer before diving overboard, dagger in hand.

_The cabin boy made ready and overboard sprang he_

_He swam alongside of the Turkish enemy,_

_And with his brazen dagger, in her side,_

_He bore holes three_

_He sank her in the low land, low land, low,_

_He sank her in the low land sea._

The young man had obviously overexerted himself as he cut three large holes in the enemy ship. Still, Danny had to admire the boy's stoicism as he swam back to the Vanity.

_The cabin boy swam back to cheering of the crew_

_The captain did not heed on_

_His promise he did rue_

_He left him there a-drifting and a-sinking in the tide_

_A-sinking in the low land, low land, low,_

_A-sinking in the low land sea._

Danny watched as the cabin boy swam to the other side so his fellow sailors would bring him back to the poop deck without the captain seeing.

_The cabin boy swam 'round, though, to the port side_

_And up to his shipmates,_

_Full loudly he cried_

"_Oh, shipmates pull me up for I'm a-drifting in the tide_

_A-drifting in the low land, low land, low,_

_A-drifting in the low land sea"_

Danny saw the men sling a net over the side, to which the young man managed to cling on. However, as soon as he got back on deck, his heart gave out.

_His shipmates pulled him up, oh, but on the deck, he died_

_They stitched him in his hammock, which was so fair and wide._

_Lowered him over and he drifted in the tide_

_He sank in the low land, low land, low,_

_He sank in the low land sea_

It was at that point Danny woke up, feeling as though the room had dropped several degrees as a bluish mist left his mouth. Looking around, he saw a beautiful woman with raven hair dressed in a gorgeous, shimmering white gown who somehow reminded Danny of someone else.

"Who are you?"

"I, Daniel, am your great-great-grandmother, Rose. The young man you saw in your dream was supposed to be your great-great-grandfather, Alexander."

"How do you know what I dreamt?"

"I influenced your dream. Alexander originally survived and married me as soon as him and I were of age, against my father's wishes, since, to his credit, he was a man of his word; but somehow the past has been changed. Clockwork has given me permission to send you back through time to stop it, but you can only go through the events once, and as Alexander, not Daniel Fenton. Please, Daniel, time is of the essence." Before he could respond, Danny saw a blinding flash. By the time his eyes adjusted to the light, he was out on the ocean in broad daylight, standing on the deck of the Golden Vanity.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Will Danny be able to rescue the Golden Vanity from the Turks? If he does, will he be able to set time right and reunite Alexander and Rose, or will him and Alexander share the same fate as in the song?

A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Are you indifferent? However you may feel about this story, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny or Sam

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright, lads, fight off these buggers like ya got a pair!" yelled the bo'sun in a thick Scottish brogue as cannonballs whistled by overhead. Some of the soldiers sounded as though they were losing heart, talking about the ship being overrun by Turks.

"Excuse me?" Danny asked one of the sailors, surprised to find himself speaking with a bit of a cockney accent.

"Yes, Fenton, what is it?"

"Could you tell me where I might find the captain?"

"Captain Masters is in 'is quarters. Don't go in there, though, 'e's meeting with the first mate."

Trying not to let his face betray his surprise at the captain's surname, he proceeded into the captain's quarters. As he through a pair of gold-painted doors, he saw a tall, skinny man with slicked-back silver hair, obviously the commanding officer, was talking matter of over with a blonde, muscular, relatively young man, both of whom had anxious expressions on their faces.

"Captain Masters?"

"Fenton, can you not see that I am in conference?" the captain asked, a little annoyed."

"My apologies, captain, but I need to talk to you."

"You may go, Baxter." Captain Masters replied as the first mate walked out. "Yes, Fenton, what is it?"

"Sir, there's talk on deck of the possibility of the Vanity being invaded."

"It's a distinct possibility."

"Yes, well, I was just wondering if, hypothetically, I was to sink the enemy ship, what would my reward be?"

The Captain considered this. He knew he was in no bargaining position. But if the boy didn't survive, he knew he wouldn't have to make good on his promise, whether or not the enemy sank. Having reached his final decision, he walked over to a painting of his daughter, the same one Danny saw in the Fenton family estate. Now Danny knew where he recognized the girl: She was the spitting image of Sam (A/N: No, Sam Manson and Rose Masters aren't related, the resemblance is purely coincidental. Now Rose and Vlad, however…)!

"Fenton, should you survive, I'll grant you whatever your heart desires, even my own daughter's hand in marriage, once you become of age, of course."

"Of course, sir. Thank you, sir."

"You may go, Fenton."

Danny grabbed the sword off a fallen comrade and, after removing his shoes and saying a quick and silent prayer for luck, he leapt off the deck, sword in his teeth and swam like lightning to the Turkish ship. As soon as he reached them, he took his sword and cut two slices down the narrow side of one of the submerged planks on her starboard (right hand side) bow (front). He tried to dig it out, but the board wouldn't move. Deciding there must be a support beam on the other side of the plank, he cut another slice closer to the middle. Success! One of the two halves fell away, letting in water. After coming back up for air, he did the same thing, putting two slices through one of the planks in her midsection, repeating the same action as he reached the stern (rear).

Overtired, his heart was beating faster than ever before. _Wait a minute,_ Danny thought, _I can go ghost._ Danny tried, but to no avail. _Darn it,_ he thought, Danny _Fenton went through the transformation, not _Alexander _Fenton._ Utilizing his swim team lessons, Danny used the least taxing swim he could. Exhausted, he yelled through the cheering crowd up to the captain to let him up. The captain, however, only sneered, turned around, and walked away.

He swam round to the port (left) side of the ship, begging his shipmates to haul him up. "I don't think I can tread water much longer! My arms are too tired!"

"Ya heard 'im, boys! Hoist him up." Said the bo'sun.

Danny barely managed to hold on as they dragged him up the side of the ship. He was only on his feet a few seconds as he saw a white light.


	3. Chapter 3

"Was it all a dream?" Danny asked as he woke up.

"No, Daniel. It wasn't a dream." Came his great-great-grandmother's voice from beside his bed. Danny turned his head as he saw Rose floating by his bedside with a well dressed young man next to her.

"Are you..?"

"'Ello! Alexander Fen'on a' your service." Said the man.

"Thanks to your unusual swimming style, Alexander survived." Rose said before she faded away.

"Before you go, I have one question for you. Are you, by any chance, the ancestor to Samantha Manson?"

"No, Daniel."

"What about Vlad Masters?"

"He's my brother's great-grandson."


End file.
